Celestial Voice
by Vampire Princess Jemma
Summary: An aura of mystery surrounds the new girl from England in Yugi's class. But what is so special about her? Why is Yugi drawn to this new girl?
1. Porcelain Doll

It was a beautiful, clear summer morning in Domino city. The early morning sun cascaded over the dull grey sky scrapers of Kaiba Corporation, and shimmered over the enchanting blue lake in the park. The sun began to rise over the Turtle game shop where Yugi was sleeping in his warm, cosy bed. Yami woke up first per usual; he waited for Yugi's Grandpa to wake them up. When trying to wake up Yugi it takes a lot of persistent nagging and a lot of perseverance, otherwise he would never be ready when Anzu came to walk with him to school.  
"Yugi, get up now or you'll be late for school, again!" yelled Yugi's grandpa from behind his door, followed by two loud thuds.  
"I'm up! I'm up! I'm" He was off again.  
"Yugi you need to get up, Anzu will be here any minuet!" Yami stressed in an irritated voice.  
"Oh for God sake Yami can't you take over today and let me sleep in my soul chamber?"  
Yami needed to think of something quick to get Yugi up  
"Ah, maybe a little perswagen will wake him up"  
He thought, as he looked through the window and saw Anzu in the distance.  
"Very well then Yugi, but isn't it your birthday tomorrow? I don't think you told Anzu what you wanted. I'm guessing since you two are really close that she will be using any method necessary to try and get you to tell. I wonder what techniques she will use?"

"All right, I'm up!"   
Yugi, immediately jumped out of bed and got ready for school by putting on his uniform. Yami gave Yugi a smile, he saw himself in the vertically challenged 16 year old. Not being able to remember his own past was hard on him. Only knowing that he was the pharaoh of Egypt who sacrificed himself to save the world over 5000 years ago was difficult to handle too. He was cautious of learning what his memory had forgotten, all the people he had left behind, but he always told himself he would not burden Yugi with such questions.  
  
Yugi's grandpa was sweeping the pavement outside the shop,   
"Good morning Mr. Mutou, lovely day isn't it?" It was Anzu, in her normal, bubbly voice  
"Good morning Anzu, you look nice this morning"  
"God if I was fifty years younger" he said in a low, muffled voice  
"Sorry Mr. Mutou, what did you say?" He nearly jumped out of his skin when he thought she'd heard what he'd said

"Oh! Nothing, nothing at all! I didn't say anything!" he quickly carried on sweeping, silently. Yugi ran down the stairs, past the kitchen, through the shop and burst through the front door.  
"Morning Anzu, come lets go!"  
Yugi grabbed Anzu's arm and they belted down the street  
"Yugi, what about breakfast?" his Grandpa yelled   
"I'll stop off at a shop and buy some chocolate, bye Grandpa!" "Bye Mr.Mutou!"  
And they were gone.  
"Oh so he's too late for school to eat breakfast but he has enough time to stop to buy sweets? I swear that kid is going to put me into an early grave!"  
  
Anzu and Yugi kept running until they reached the corner shop just down the road from school. Out side the front door drinking cans of cola were Jounouchi and Honda. They obviously had no sense of time and forgotten that they have no time to be drinking cola when it was this late.  
"Jou, Honda we're late, come on, hurry!"  
"What's wrong with you two? Chill! We have plenty of time." Jounouchi said in a calm and relaxed tone. Anzu was increasingly getting more frustrated about being late and getting a detention  
"Jou, are you as stupid as you look? I's 9 o'clock and school started 20 minuets ago therefore it means we are late! So get both your arse's moving and lets go, coz I swear to God if I get detention I'll be using the time in detention thinking of ways to inflicting pain on you two, and I already have an idea of what I wanna do!"  
"Shit Anzu are you on your period or something?" Honda said, a bit nervous of what Anzu would do after that remark. "Shut the hell up and lets get moving!" Anzu stormed off down the road.  
"Uh, maybe we should go now, and save all the bloodshed for later?" said Yugi in a reasoning voice.  
"Yeah let's go, it was getting boring here anyway."  
The three boys ran down the road into the school.  
  
Anzu was leaning against a locker with the rest of her class.  
"Anzu what's going on?"  
"Oh hi guys, look sorry 'bout my little vendetta back at the corner shop I just didn't want to be late. But I guess that doesn't matter since the teacher is half an hour late himself."  
"Typical!" Said Honda, annoyed that he'd just ran for nothing.  
So they waited, and waited, and waited but still no sigh of the teacher.  
"Where the hell is he?"  
Jounouchi was getting more annoyed by the minuet, he'd never wanted to go into the classroom so badly before.

Just left of the hall was a congregation of girls, they all seemed to be looking and pointing at Anzu. One of the girls came over,

"Anzu, can we talk with you for a sec?"  
Anzu, looking very confused about what they wanted, but she still agreed to go over there anyway. Anzu hardly ever talked with the girls in her class, they all seem to think of her as a tomboy even though she looked more womanly then them. They thought this because she hangs around with Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda and Bakura, plus she plays Duel Monsters, which is so un-lady like.  
"So, uh, what did you want?" The girls started to giggle.  
"What's so funny?" Now Anzu was feeling extremely confused. Then one of the girls blurted it out through fits of giggles. "Are you going out with Yugi Mutou?"  
"Yeah are you going out with the little pip squeak with that huge piece of costume jewellery around his neck?" Now Anzu was fuming, she hates anyone making fun of her friends, nothing means more to her than friendship.  
"No I'm not! But what the hell do you bunch of brain dead bimbo's know about him anyway? He happens to be an extremely loyal and caring person, more than I can say about you lot! What do you have against him anyway?"  
The girls in her class knew she would give a little friendship speech, also she takes thing too seriously, that was another reasons why they didn't like her too much.  
"Chill Anzu! God you take things so seriously! We don't hate Yugi."  
"Yeah he's just a bit wired, that's all."  
"I mean before he just sat in the class room with that strange pyramid puzzle thingy. But when he started wearing it he seemed much taller."  
"And cuter." "And sexier."  
"I wouldn't mind that Yugi showing me how to be loyal and caring!"  
This was getting serious. Only a few people actually knew about Yami Yugi, what if they went around telling everyone that there are two Yugi's? It might go to the government, they might start experimenting on him, they could put him in a freak show kind of think. O.k. maybe they are over exaggerations, but it could happen. She couldn't leave anything to chance.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, you lot must be loosing your minds, there's only one Yugi, and he's standing over there."   
Anzu turned and walk away.  
"Oh, somebody's touchy over a certain someone."

"Yeah they must be boyfriend and girlfriend!"  
Anzu turned and gave them 'the stare of death!' and carried on walking.  
"OOOOH!"  
"What was that all about Anzu?"  
She just looked at Yugi and froze. She didn't know what to tell him.  
"Oh, that. Nothing, that was nothing, they just wanted to know where I got this bracelet from."  
"Anzu, I got you that bracelet a year ago."  
"Yup, and I made sure they knew it too…ha, ha."  
She quickly stopped her nervous laugh, and remembered that she needed to ask him about his birthday present.  
"Oh Yugi, that reminds me what do you want for.."  
"Sorry I'm late class! I had to deal with the new student coming today!"  
Just as Anzu was about to ask Yugi, guess what clueless teacher turns up? That's right it's Mr Anami. This guy is so absentminded. One day he spent three quarters of an hour looking for the board pen, when it was in his hand the whole time. Also he's as camp as hell. The students weren't sure if he was gay, but he definitely acted the part. Everyone got settled down at their desks.  
"O.k. class today we have a new student joining us. She is from England but she speaks very good Japanese. I want you all to be nice and helpful to her. You can come in now, sweetie."  
The door opened. The girl in the doorway was of average height, small build. She had white blond hair with black bits underneath which came down to her chin. Her hair was obviously dyed but it looked good. Her eyes were a beautiful marine colour that sparkled like the sea at sunset. Her skin was also fair and clear; she looked like a princess from a fairy tale, or a porcelain doll.   
"Everybody this is Layna"


	2. Stories and Secrets

"Hay Honda check her out, she's pretty hot eh?"  
"Yeah she looks like an angle"  
Jounouchi and Honda, along with most of the boys in the class were completely drooling over the new girl.

"O.k. sweetie there's a seat next to Yugi"  
"Uh, who's Yugi sir?"  
The boys melted like butter when they heard those words flow gently past her lips. You could see all the boys getting extremely jealous over the new girl sitting next to Yugi. But the girls were getting jealous for a different reason.  
"God look at her, what the hell is up with that hair?"  
"Yeah, did someone like pour bleach over her head or something?"  
One of the girls just stared right at Anzu and said in a sarcastic voice  
"Oh well she's not the only one in this class with weird hair chough Yugi!"  
The girls were waiting for her reaction, thinking they had her all figured out. Anzu was ready to go over to those bitches and knock them through the wall when she realised that if she went over there and attacked them she would be in detention for a month, and wouldn't be able to buy Yugi's birthday present, so she just replied with this;  
"Hay Mayumi, did you here that the crowed that watched the soccer team play on Friday said that the whole team smelt of garbage?" Mayumi looked confused.  
"What are you talking about?" she replied.  
"Well I'm just saying that the players where wondering if next time you could use a breath mint before you give them all a blow job, coz they all like to smell minty fresh before crucial games!"  
Ding, Ding first round goes to Anzu Mazaki!  
"Grrrrrr, you wait Mazaki, I'll get you, and your lover boy Yugi too!"

Mayumi muttered under her breath.  
  
"Yugi is the little kid with the weird hair and that pyramid necklace at the back."  
"Hay!"   
How rude can someone get, insulting your hair like that? But the hypocritical part was that Mr. Anami had enough gel in his hair to fill up the Grand Canyon. But he tried not to get angry other wise he would transform into Yami Yugi in front of the whole class, and do something to the teacher. Even though Yami Yugi doesn't do anything against Yugi's wishes anymore, he might just do it to protect Yugi. So he just let it go.  
"Thank you sir"  
Layna walked to her seat and sat down at her desk.  
"Hi" Said Layna in her soft, mellow voice  
"Hi I'm Yugi Mutou."  
"Yeah I guessed"  
All of a sudden two heads blocked Yugi out.  
"Hi I'm Jounouchi, but you can call me Jou."  
"And I'm Honda but you can call me, uh, just call me Honda."  
"I would call you a loser"  
"What did you say you big stupid bastard!"  
"Who are you calling a bastard, you piece of crap?"  
"You, you stupid, ugly bastard with crap for brains!"  
Well it was bound to happen sooner or later that day. In front of the whole class Jounouchi and Honda jumped out of their desks and started beating each other to a pulp, so I guess it really was like any normal day.  
"O.k boys that's enough of today's episode just sit down before I have to come over there and sought you two out!" Mr Anami screeched.

A thought crossed both Jounouchi and Honda's minds at the same time, the thought of that suspected raving homosexual coming within ten feet near the back of them.  
"Yes sir, sorry sir."  
They said sheepishly and sat down.  
"That's better. Now class today were going to be watching.."  
Off he went with probably the most boring subject of them all, science. What the teacher said mainly went in through one ear and out the other with most of the students, but then, oh joy! The most fabulous words in school ever (well to some sad people) those three amazing words  
"sex education video."  
"Yeah!"  
The boys in the class yelled in excitement, as usual the girls pretended the boys were all so sad, they wanted to see it too but would never admit it.  
The blinds were pulled down, all the lights dimmed, and the video was inserted into the VCR.  
So the tape played, well you can guess the mood in the room. The boy's testosterone levels were going through the roof. A lot of the boys had colds and needed a tissue. A cold at the beginning of summer? Weird.  
  
Their next lesson began, History. Boring! Who wants to know about things that have already happened? Stop living in the past!  
Layna could sense all the class were staring at her.  
"Why are they looking at me? Oh man I wish I were back in my old school, with my old friends. I don't need these freaks looking at me. They all seem so weird, especially that kid with that huge necklace, not to mention the hair, what's his name again? Ujee or something like that, what is that thing anyway? It looks really expensive. If he was in England that would have been stolen by now. I wonder if it's real gold. It can't be can it?"

All these questions kept passing through her mind until she realised the time..

"Oh my God I'm late!"  
Layna quickly jumped out of her desk and gave a note to Mr. Anami, and left the classroom. The whole class wondered where the new girl was going.  
"Hay where's that sexy bitch going?"  
"Yeah man I would give anything to be going where she's going right now."  
"She's probably waiting in the toilets for me!"  
One of the girls had had enough! "Why should this new English tramp get all the attention!" She thought, as she grinded her teeth with anger.  
"Dream on! What the hell makes you think that she would go out with you? Besides, what is so great about her anyway? You've only known her an hour and a half and your acting like she runs the place! You have got to be the shallowest boys in the world!"  
Then Jounouchi had to go and open his big fat mouth, it's like he can't help himself.  
"Hay! Why don't you shut your big, lip-gloss covered mouth for once? You jealous that no boy wants to give you some hard core action?"  
Bang! Crash! Smack!   
That girl gave Jounouchi what for.  
  
The bell rang for the end of lesson.  
"Jou I think you should put some ice on that?"  
Anzu said concerned that Jounouchi's left side of his face looked purple  
"Stop fussing over me! I'm no wimpy girl! I'm fine really!"  
"Fine suit yourself!"  
As they left the classroom Yugi noticed something by the new girls desk. It was a plectrum. It had her name on it too. She must have dropped it when she realised the time.   
"Well I guess that's where she went; to a guitar lesson. I should go take it back to her, she may need it." Yugi thought to himself.  
"Guys I'll just be a minute I'm just going to the music block."  
"Yugi you don't play an instrument why are you going there?"  
Honda asked curiously.  
"No that new girl dropped her plectrum, I'm just going to give it back to her o.k?"  
"O.k., we'll meet you by the benches."  
"Kay, bye."

Yugi left the room, trying to avoid the gauntlet of the morning rush hour in the corridors. Finally he made to the music block.  
There were three yellow doors with the numbers 1, 2 and 3 on them. The problem was which one was she in?  
"Only one way to fine out." He thought.  
He started with room 3, because no one your ever looking for is in the first room.  
two apologies later he arrived back at door one.  
He knocked at the door.  
Then from behind the yellow door came this voice. It felt like a refreshing breeze against your body. The voice twisted its way around Yugi's body, into his ear and fluttered in his brain like a butterfly.  
"What do you want?!" screeched this purple-faced old woman; clearly it was the very annoyed music teacher.  
"Uh-Uh" Yugi forgot what he was going to say; this old woman's face was so weird, that you became lost for words.  
"Well what is it?!"  
"I-I came to give this to Layna, s-she dropped it in class, and I though she would be needing it during her music lesson."  
"Mmm, well she doesn't need it now, wait five minuets and you can give it to her then!"  
Slam! The door was shut right in his face.  
"O.k then."  
So Yugi waited in the music corridor for Layna to finish her music lesion. It wasn't a bad thing, not in the slightest; while he was waiting in the corridor he could hear more of this voice that was slowly hypnotising him.  
Five minuets soon passed and Layna came out holding her guitar case.  
"Hay Layna!"  
"Oh hi. Uh, Ujee isn't it?  
"It's Yugi actually"  
"Oh I'm sorry I hope I didn't offend you, it's just I'm not use to Japanese names and plus I just started today so I'm not really that great at remembering names."   
"Nah it's O.k, apology accepted. I just came to give you this"  
Yugi open his hand and presented Layna with her blue and gold plectrum.  
"My plectrum! Where did you…"  
"I found it by your desk, you must have dropped it on the floor when you jumped out of your seat."  
"Thank you."  
Layna was taken back by how nice one of these "freaks" was to her, coming out of their way just to give her a tiny plectrum, she was very humbled by it. Maybe they weren't as bad as she first thought.  
  
"Really, I don't know how to thank you, this plectrum means a lot to me."  
"Oh it was nothing, anybody would have done the same, but why is it so important to you?"  
They started to walk out of the music block, heading for they playground.  
"Well my grandma and grandpa bought it for me as a little gift on their way back form shopping one day. They bought it in this little music shop. When they gave it to me and I was so happy. I know it might sound a bit stupid, getting excited over a plectrum, but I was only 8 and it had my name engraved in gold. 8 is when I started playing my guitar."  
"You're 16 as well right? So that would make it 8 years you have been playing! Wow, You must be pretty good?"  
"I'm not bad, but when they bought me that plectrum I felt like a true guitarist. I was so happy until…"  
Layna stopped walking and looked at her plectrum. Yugi stopped also; he wondered what the problem was.  
"Until what?"  
A tear ran down her pale cheek.  
"I'm sorry Yugi, I have to go."  
She ran past Yugi knocking him over.  
"Layna wait!"  
It was too late she had gone. How strange was that? All Yugi did was ask her "Until what?" and she ran off like in one of those 1950's movies. This affected Yugi for the rest of the day. Layna wasn't in class for the rest of the day either.  
  
The after school bell rang and the students of Domino high left for home.

"Hay Yugi what's the matter? It's the end of school why are you so gloomy?"  
Jou was concerned that Yugi had been in this quiet state all day, more quiet than usual.  
"Oh it's nothing really, I'm just a bit confused about something."  
"Well forget your confusion, I'll buy you a hamburger to cheer you up, how's that sound?"  
"Really? Oh thanks Jou!!!"  
"See your better already"  
  
So the four of them headed towards Burger world. They had arranged to meet Bakura there so they tried not to be too late.  
  
"Hay everyone, how are you all?"  
Bakura was waiting outside of Burger world leaning on a lamp post.  
  
"Good."  
"Fine"  
"O.k."  
"Better now that we are at Burger world"  
"O.k Yugi take it easy, were here. Jou will buy you the burger."  
Honda knew Yugi liked hamburgers but he didn't need to get hysterical about it.  
"Why what was wrong with you before Yugi?"  
Bakura asked curiously.  
"Oh he was just confused about something but as you can see he's o.k now"  
Jou replied.  
"Oh o.k then. Shall we go in then?"  
"Yeah!" They all shouted.  
So they all ordered 7 hamburgers, 2 were for Yugi. They were all talking about random things when Anzu remembered for the second time that she needed to ask Yugi about his birthday present.  
"Oh Yugi, I need to ask you something what…"  
But before Anzu could finish her sentence though Jounouchi butted in.  
"Oh Yugi, I need to tell you this, It's about your birthday tomorrow."  
But in between his sentence you could here a loud grinding noise, it was Anzu's teeth.  
"Jounouchi, I was in the middle of a sentence do you mind!?"  
"Oh come on Anzu give the guy a break."  
She just stared straight at Honda and glared at him. He isn't really good with this sort of things is he?

When she realised that all the people at her table were staring at her, she slowly sat back down on the bench and ate her hamburger.

"So Yugi, what I wanted to talk to you about was your birthday present." Jounouchi replied

" I need everyone on this table to meet me outside Yugi's house at 8'oclock tomorrow. Is that o.k. with you Yugi?"

"Uh…yeah sure."

"Good, if we all meet up there then I can take you to your present, everyone dress up o.k.? Is that alright with you Anzu?"

"What? Oh Yeah that's fine."

Anzu just stared out of the window, she was tiered of the constant interruptions . She decided to leave the boys in Burger world and use her woman's intuition to find Yugi a birthday present. She said her goodbyes and headed to the shopping centre. She walked through the space ship like modern doors, looked at the monstrous amount of shops, took a big gulp and said

"I've got my work cut out for me!"


End file.
